


The Weight of a Gaze

by AtoTheBean



Series: Jumping Into the Middle [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Be careful reading on the train, Bondage, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Images, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Sex Toys, Subtle Public Play, This is mostly porn people, With just the tiniest touch of plot and relationship development, You've been warned, with smatterings of found images that are predominantly NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the events of Assumptions and Revelations, Chris and Zach’s relationship is everything Chris could want: solid and romantic with a healthy side of kink.  But as Zach pushes to learn more of Chris’ fantasies, will the answers make them closer or cause suspicions?  And what happens when fantasy is pulled into the very real world?  Events in Assumptions and Revelations are referenced, but this can be read as a stand alone fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue — Six months ago

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Nix Ducky and JunoMagic for their betaing and hand holding. The artist who signed up for my story has become very busy, so I'm not sure if any art will be associated with this story. But in case the answer is no, I've embedded some of the images I used as picspiration as I wrote. MANY OF THESE IMAGES ARE NSFW, so be careful reading on the train. Links for original sources are listed at the end of the story. If art does come though, I'll add the links to that as well.

Chris is panting against the table, the muscles of his back flexing with each gasp as he tries desperately to hold his spread legs still and not squirm against his bindings. Zach has him kneeling on two dining table chairs, one leg bound to each so they can be be spread as far as Zach likes. He is bent over the table, arms crossed behind his back and secured to opposite table legs. It isn’t tight — he has plenty of room to squirm — but he can’t change position. He’s pinned just as surely as if Zach had used twice as much rope.

Zach wants him still, but he’s doing what he can to make Chris writhe: one hand slowly stroking his dripping cock, and the other fucking him with a single, slicked finger. Not enough to get him off — nowhere near — but enough to send him inside his own head. Enough to make him blink several times and grunt wordlessly as Zach’s voice penetrates the fog with, “Tell me a fantasy.”

It takes what feels like minutes for the question to make sense. Sort of. “Like, something I want you to do to me?” Chris finally asks between breaths.

“Hmmm. No. More like something so dirty you’re not even sure you’d really want to do it, but you still beat off to it in the shower when I’m not around.”

Oh god.

 

 

“Like that first night, we talked about doing it on the set of the bridge. Or maybe something completely impossible — sex in zero G, or an alien with tentacles.”

Chris huffs a laugh. He doesn’t really have anything like that.

“Or… I have an old tried-and-true one that I still pull off the shelf and dust off now and then. Two twinks going down on me at once. It’s completely filthy, and I don’t know their names, I just get to sit back and enjoy their tongues until I come on both their faces. Doesn’t mean I want to go _actually_ pick up two twinks in a club, or that I ever have. It’s just a fantasy. Tell me something like that.”

Chris takes a shuddering breath, trying to summon enough brainpower to come up with something and form actual words. He shakes his head a little, trying to clear it, but the constant slow strokes on his cock are making thought — much less language — difficult. Zach seems to understand his dilemma, though, and his voice shows no impatience when he whispers, “What about… with a woman.”

Chris freezes.

“Not like what they write about you,” Zach adds hastily. “I’m not worried about you cheating on me. But you’re bisexual,” he says, finger slowly pulling out of Chris’ ass and then pressing back in, maddenly slowly and methodically. “Maybe you have fantasies about having your cake and eating it out, too. Everything at once. Me, fucking into you, fucking into some girl with big, luscious tits you can bury your face into…”

Chris groans and finally finds his voice. “I don’t fantasize about that, but maybe I should start. You make it sound good.”

Without changing his rhythm at all Zach leans down and bites him on the ass, making Chris jump and pull against his bindings. He shudders. God, he loves the feeling of being held in place. Zach’s tongue soothes the bite mark, humming in appreciation at Chris’ reaction.

“Actually, when I imagine us with other people,” Chris whispers, “they’re always male.”

Now Zach falters, resuming his movements a moment later with more enthusiasm. “Oh _really_? Now that’s interesting. Go on.”

Chris can see now that this is Zach’s game for tonight. To get him excited enough and submissive enough to share things he might be embarrassed about. Not that Chris really hesitates to share. He’s actually better at sharing feelings than Zach is. But dirty things? Zach is better at that. He’s definitely better at initiating those topics, and Chris always appreciates the results.

Zach has approached the subject before, and when asked why he wanted to know, Zach just said, “I know your favorite poems, and how you like your eggs, and exactly how much pressure to put on your prostate to make you see stars, and how you secretly sing Sinatra in the shower low enough that you think it doesn’t carry. But I still want to know more. You get to keep some secrets, of course. I’m not going to guilt them out of you. But I can’t help wanting to know.” “Even if it’s nasty?” Chris had asked, sheepishly. “Especially if it’s nasty,” Zach had answered with his teeth in Chris’ lip.

The memory makes Chris tremble.

“Um, okay,” he says as the twist of Zach’s finger brings him back to his current situation. And he knows it’s time. “So remember The Party. Of course you do. Well, I think this fantasy stems from how you found out I like men. I know it was painful for you at the time, but after we got together, I would think back on that and imagine it differently. Imagine you staying. Getting hard.” Chris isn’t entirely sure he’s making sense, but dammit if Zach is going to make him explain this with a finger in his ass and a hand on his dick, allowances are in order.

“I did get hard,” Zach says, his voice dropping an entire octave. “That’s why I had to leave the party. The lovely Duncan was chatting me up, and all I could think of was the sounds you were making and the look on your face.”

“Oh, god,” Chris cries, arching against his bindings.

“But if you’re fantasizing about me watching someone else fuck you, let me assure you that being cuckolded is _not_ a fantasy of mine.”

“No,” Chris assures. “I just think that’s how it got started… the idea of being watched and, um, desired. Now when I think about it, we’re like this. You’ve got me where you want me and you’re putting me through my paces. But we’re not at home. We’re in a big room that’s only lit in the center. Or sometimes you have me blindfolded. The point is, we’re like this, and suddenly I’m aware that people I can’t see are watching. That you’re… showing me off. And it makes me want to be so good for you.”

Zach draws in a rough breath and stills. Chris looks over his shoulder and can just make out how Zach’s eyes are closed, as if he’s trying to get a hold on himself. “Go on,” Zach says as he starts to move again. Chris feels a second slick finger push in against the first, stretching him and pushing deeper, and he rests his cheek against the hard table again.

“You’re showing me off. How well I can take whatever you want to give me, and then I can hear zippers being drawn down. And I know that whoever’s watching is getting off on it. And I can hear people, other subs maybe, being pushed to their knees, and—”

“Fuck, yes. This I can work with.”

Zach procures a blindfold from the trunk and proceeds to talk Chris through the fantasy — what he would do to Chris, what their audience would do — until Chris actually smells the precome of these other men, feels the heat of their bodies as they crowd around the table where Zach has Chris bound on his back with his knees tethered near his shoulders, and is fucking him wildly. Chris nearly whites out when he comes.

For months afterward, when Zach is shooting late and can’t come over, this is Chris’ go-to fantasy. It becomes more and more complex and filthy as he incorporates Zach’s enthusiasm and his own increasingly dirty imaginings. And when Zach sees him afterwards, he just offers these knowing looks.


	2. Tonight, at The Party

The music is _loud_ , pounding against his temples as Chris makes his way through the masses of people, a drink in each hand. He and Zach have been hobnobbing for more than two hours, a pre-one-year anniversary celebration at the annual party that started it all. He hasn’t seen some of the people here since the last time he was at this party. They are friends of friends of business associates (or business associates of friends of friends), and he likes them just enough to talk for five minutes once a year. Few actual friends attend this party, but he seeks them out. Patrick is in the dining room, and Simon just went outside. Chris hasn’t seen anyone from Berkeley yet, but it’s so crowded they could be here and he’s just missed them.

He moves sideways through a doorway, holding the drinks over his head so he can slip between two conversations, when a woman in a red wrap dress that leaves little to imagination squeals his name. “It’s Sylvia!” she adds, pointing at her cleavage as Chris finally makes the connection.

“Of course,” he says, leaning down to give her the customary Hollywood kiss on the cheek. “Good to see you.” They are exchanging pleasantries and news, and Chris is trying hard to keep his gaze above her chin despite so many visual cues drawing it lower, when he is startled by the buzz of vibration deep in his ass. It spikes and then gradually slows to a low thrum that toys with his arousal, spreading heat like tendrils from the base of his spine outward. He turns just in time to see Zach across the room pulling his hand out of his jacket pocket, where the remote is currently resting on… the second setting, if Chris had to guess. Zach’s back is to him, but his head is turned just enough that Chris can see that his cheek is raised in an obvious smirk. Bastard. He’s having far too much fun with this.

“Excuse me,” he says when she finally draws a breath, “I need to get this drink to my boyfriend before all the ice melts.” _And before you think this hard-on is for you._ “Good luck with the Vampire Diaries thing, though.”

Her face falls a bit, but she rallies a smile as she waves “bye” and shifts to the next person. Chris turns to make his way across the room, but stops in his tracks a moment later. Because Zach is in the middle of what looks to be a friendly, somewhat intense conversation with _Ian_. And to his knowledge, the only thing those two have in common is that they’ve both fucked Chris.

“Hey, baby,” Zach says as Chris hands him the glass of scotch and soda, light on the scotch because they have _plans_ tonight, as the buzzing in his ass can attest. “Look who I bumped into.”

“Ian,” he says, and reaches across to give his friend a hug — a very bro-hug hug. “How was Amsterdam? When did you get back?” he asks, settling next to Zach, who places a possessive hand on his hip.

 

“Just this week. You were on my list to call about grabbing some lunch soon. I think it’s my turn to buy. You picked up the bill at Tavern last month, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Chris says grinning. “And I believe you owe me sushi at Hamasaku, though other places may be better suited for sharing pictures of Europe.”

Chris is pleasantly surprised that Zach is so comfortable next to him as he talks with Ian. Possessive, yes — his arm is tight across Chris’ lower back, and at one point he ramps up the vibration again, just to make sure Chris hasn’t forgotten him. But he is friendly, even adding to the conversation as all their voices grow strained from talking over the noise and music. However rough his first impression of Ian may have been, he seems to have taken seriously the multiple conversations they’ve had over the year about Ian’s importance as Chris’ friend.

Still, he can’t quite hide his shock when Zach asks them both if they’ve talked to everyone they want to at the party. “It’s too loud in here for real conversation. Maybe Ian can just come back to the house for a drink.”

A look passes between them that makes Chris wonder again just what they talked about in his absence.

“That sounds great,” Ian says, looking at Chris and smiling. “I can be done here in about ten minutes.”

“Chris can text you the address,” Zach suggests, and they all agree to meet back at Zach’s.

“Is there anyone you need to say goodbye to?” Zach asks when Ian has left, leaning in so his breath brushes against Chris’ ear. The arousal that has ebbed and flowed ever since Zach bent him over the bed to insert the toy hours ago spikes again. He wonders idly if Ian noticed he was hard. He must have. And Zach was probably aware and enjoying it, playing with the vibrator setting just to see Ian’s reaction to Chris’ arousal, all the while keeping a possessive hand on him. _Fuck_ , that’s actually…more hot than it really should be. Zach is watching him now with heat and amusement, as if he’s reading Chris’ thoughts. Chris’ face feels warm and his body is practically thrumming. He’s not sure what Zach is up to, but it feels like the waiting is coming to an end.

“Nope. I’m good to leave now.”

The car is quiet enough that Chris is almost convinced he can hear the toy as well as feel it. He glances at Zach for some hint that he can hear it too, and finds his expression pensive. Chris bites his lower lip and tries to sound nonchalant as he asks, "What were you and Ian talking about before I got there?"

Zach smirks, gaze darting toward Chris as he shifts to a higher gear. Chris isn't sure if Zach can see his discomfort — hell, he's not even sure he _is_ uncomfortable. It's just strange.

"I thanked him."

Chris snorts. "For what, fucking me at the party last year so you could accidentally walk in and start the chain of events that got us together?"

"No," Zach answers wryly. "I'm still not over that, actually." Chris laughs; it's an old complaint. "No, I told him you'd explained how he'd been your — how did you phrase it? Bisexual mentor? — and that I was glad you'd had someone so open to help you through that awkward stage of self discovery. And he said that he was under the impression that you were... _Still exploring_ is how he put it, I think. What does he know about our sex life?"

"Nothing specific," Chris answers, shrugging. "He asks how we're doing and if I'm happy, and he knows I am. I think I've talked about how...diverse and varied our sex life is... How we are sometimes really sweet with each other and sometimes rough and sexy. But no details. He might have guessed, but I've never told him about the bondage or anything."

Zach hums thoughtfully.

"I admit, I freaked out a bit when I saw you two talking."

"Why?" Zach looks over, truly surprised. "He's a good friend of yours, Chris. It's about time I got over myself and tried to get to know him."

"Is that why you invited him over?" Chris knows he sounds disgruntled. He's all for Zach and Ian being friends, but he's also had a toy up his ass for hours, and isn't really excited about any delays in finding out what Zach intends to do with him tonight.

"In part. It also occurred to me while we were talking, though, that he has a really unique role in your life: someone who cares about you and has a vested interest of sorts in you having a healthy sex life, but also someone who doesn't have any romantic designs on you. If something were going to happen between you two, it would have happened years ago." Zach turns off the freeway and onto surface streets, heading toward the hills of Silver Lake. His hand is making the talking-while-Italian motions he still can't quite help when he's nervous. "A while back you described an exhibitionist fantasy, and I've been researching local sex clubs to see if there might be a way of making that happen for you, but I haven't been satisfied with the guarantees of discretion offered."

Chris is stunned. " _That's_ why you're inviting him over?"

"I'm just... exploring the possibility," Zach reassures, reaching over to squeeze Chris' thigh. "It's not something I'd considered before, and in a lot of ways it seems safer than the alternatives. Assuming he'd be discreet," Zach adds, glancing at Chris for reassurance.

"I trust him completely. He'd never share anything he knew about me."

Zach nods again, worrying his lip as he thinks. "I don't even know if it would satisfy the fantasy — it's basically the opposite of the anonymity you described. And he's your friend. I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable around each other. On the other hand, he did teach you to give a blow job and has fucked you as recently as last year, and you manage to have lunch once a month, so perhaps it wouldn't cause undue embarrassment. But regardless of what we decide, I really do just want to get to know him better, so inviting him over seemed like a good first step."

Chris looks out the window at the passing palm trees illuminated by faint street lamps. He's amazed Zach has put so much effort into trying to fulfill that fantasy. It's something Chris never expected to actually _do_. But it is appealing, even more so because of Zach's apparent enthusiasm for it. It wouldn't be quite what he'd imagined, to be watched by only one person who actually knows him. It feels safer in some ways and more dangerous in others. Ian is an open-minded guy, but the idea of going to lunch with him again after he knows _everything_ Chris likes makes color rise in his cheeks. Still, he’s not really afraid of the man’s judgement. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine it for a moment — Zach tying him up while Ian watches — and his cock jumps.

Well, there’s his answer.

Maybe it’s the buzz of the toy talking, but he feels way more excited by the prospect than nervous. He glances at Zach, who is watching him intently, at least as intently as he can as he maneuvers the car through the winding streets. Chris gives him the smallest of nods, and Zach grins.


	3. The Guest

Ten minutes later they've shed their shoes and socks and are padding around the house preparing for their guest with restless energy. There isn't much to do. Zach's house is always tidy — Chris is the one who leaves piles of books everywhere, after all — but before a scene it's _really_ clean, because Zach generally clears away anything that might be a distraction or get in the way. Even with the change of plans, Chris has no doubt Zach still has every intention of fucking him in some creative way tonight. He's been teasing them both for hours with the toy, literally dialing Chris’ arousal up and down, watching him as heat ebbed and flowed through his body and skin. Chris did his best to hide it from everyone else while enjoying the effect it had on Zach. Because Chris hasn’t been the only one half hard all night. They are feeding on the same energy, the link between them more than the connection between the remote and the toy. And Chris loves it. Loves giving Zach this subtle, playful control as much as he loves letting Zach tie him to the furniture. Their unknowing audience at the party had just heightened the fun. And whether it’s because of Chris’ natural exhinitionist leanings or Zach’s skill in reading him, it never felt embarrassing or frustrating, just tantalizing. And now, just looking at Zach’s jacket pocket makes his half-hard cock twitch in anticipation, despite the fact that the toy is on a setting low enough that Chris barely registers it. But it’s there, keeping him aware of his arousal, and he knows that whenever Zach decides that he’s done teasing, Chris will be on his knees and ready. He tilts his head, listening for a moment. He’s sure the toy is currently low enough that it can't be heard in the quiet room, but Zach still has the control. He suggests some music, and Zach nods with a knowing smile and gleam in his eye as he attaches his phone to the speaker and selects a playlist featuring instrumental music that might be played in some posh lounge.

"Does he like Scotch?" Zach asks, pulling a bottle of 12-year old golden ambrosia from the bar cabinet.

"He'll like that Scotch," Chris answers with a grin, grabbing three glasses and setting them on a tray on the large, square, leather ottoman that passes for a coffee table.

Everything is laid out, and Chris is just starting to get nervous when the intercom buzzes. Zach moves to the front door to let Ian through the gate, and then Ian’s at the door, commenting on how nice the house is and being ushered into the living room. He settles on a plush chair, leaning back and sipping his Scotch as Zach and Chris sit side by side on the sofa across from him. Conversation is easier than Chris would expect, and after a while he's not sure why he thought it would be awkward. Yes, Zach's first view of Ian was… unfortunate... but there is a reason Ian is one of his oldest friends and Zach is his lover, and it isn't _just_ that they are both good lays. Both men have an easy humor and biting intelligence, and it really shouldn't be surprising that they quickly find common ground that doesn't center on Chris. Chris lets them dominate the conversation for a while, interjecting short comments as Ian starts telling stories of their Berkeley years. Zach is laughing at their youthful antics — mostly PG rated ones — and the conversation seems relaxed and convivial, but there is a growing, underlying anticipation and excitement, almost as if they all _know_ an audition is happening, hidden behind the friendly banter. And it's going well.

Finally there is a lull in the conversation. Ian is tipping his glass and contemplating the velvety contents. He softly asks, "So, gentlemen, why am I here tonight?"

 

Zach must be able to feel the frisson of excitement that shoots through Chris, because his hand tightens against his shoulder. He glances down at Chris to see if he’s going to take the lead, but this is Zach’s idea, and Chris just raises a tentative eyebrow.

"Well," Zach starts, thoughtfully, "I really do want to get to know you better. You’ve been incredibly important to Chris, and it seems a bit ridiculous that we haven’t spent time together, though of course I understand why.”

It’s the first mention of the elephant in the room. Because of course they all _know_ what happened last year. Chris explained it all about a month after it happened, and Ian kept joking for months about being instrumental in getting them together. And also teased that if it had to be their last time fooling around, at least it had been good and for a higher purpose.

Ian nods. “I agree. It’s high time. But that doesn’t really address why I’m here _tonight_ ,” he adds with a small smile that borders on wicked. And Chris still doesn’t know just what they talked about at the party, but Ian and Zach are clearly on some shared frequency.

Zach settles back in the sofa, crossing an ankle on his knee, the picture of ease. Only the tension in his arm alerts Chris to his apprehension as he starts to speak.

“We have a proposition for you. And if you aren’t interested, just say the word, and we’ll never mention it again. But you are in perhaps a unique position to help me with something, and I’d be remiss if I didn’t at least ask.”

That gets Ian’s attention. He raises an eyebrow and leans forward.

“What do you need help with?”

Chris can hear Zach swallow as he answers, “Fulfilling Chris’ exhibitionist fantasy.”

Ian’s eyes widen and he asks Chris, “You want _me_ to watch _him_ fuck you?” Noting the obvious switch from a year ago. Color starts to rise in Chris’ cheeks, but he maintains eye contact.

“It’s not quite that simple, actually,” Zach says before Chris can answer. “We’ve been exploring many of Chris’ kinks and fantasies over the last year — and mine too, of course. The only way I’m going to be comfortable with this scenario is if I’m in charge. It’s not a threesome. So if you agree, you’d be witnessing several of Chris’ kinks. Um, especially…” Zach finally falters, as if he’s not sure he’s allowed to out Chris in this particular way.

“Bondage,” Chris supplies, voice more steady than he’d expect. “The fantasy is that Zach ties me up and dominates me while people — or at least someone — watches.” There. Now it’s out. He braces himself, hoping that his instincts about Ian are right, and he’s open enough to the sexual fringe that this won’t freak him out. “Does that surprise you?” he asks cautiously.

Something in Ian’s face softens, and he shakes his head slightly. “No. It doesn’t.” He ponders his glass again for a moment. “Do you remember when you first came out to me, and I was teaching you to give head. After I’d demonstrated… the next time it was your turn, and I told you to get on your knees. You just… dropped. You hit the floor so hard I thought you’d hurt yourself. It was one of the most beautiful acts of submission I’d ever seen, and it was completely wasted on me. If you’ve found someone who can nurture that for you, as well as everything else that’s in your relationship, I count you as very lucky.”

Chris chews his lip, excitement swelling. Ian hasn’t agreed yet, but—

“Would it turn you on?” Zach asks, interjecting. Chris can see now why Zach needs to be in control. There’s enough history between Chris and Ian that they can get ahead of themselves and risk leaving him behind. Chris puts his hand on Zach’s thigh, hoping it conveys that he’s with Zach, one hundred percent.

“What do you mean?” Ian asks.

“Well, you just said that his submissive behavior was wasted on you. But I’m pretty sure that most of Chris’ fantasy is about having more than one dick hard for him. If seeing him like that isn’t going to arouse you, then I’m not sure this will work.”

Ian watches them both for moment. “Can I see you kiss?”

“Of course,” Zach says. But rather than leaning over and kissing Chris immediately, he pulls away and turns so he’s facing Chris. Chris mirrors him, leaning forward slightly. But Zach just watches him intently for a moment, the intensity in his eyes riveting. Zach threads his fingers through Chris’ hair, tipping his head back and pulling him forward. Zach’s lips trace his jaw until he can whisper into the ear not facing Ian. There’s a sense of intimacy and secrecy as he whispers “Hi, baby,” against his cheek. It’s a strange dichotomy, feeling Zach’s breath against one side of his face and feeling the heat of Ian’s gaze against the other.

“Hi,” he replies softly, knowing that Ian can hear his side of the conversation. This already feels like something secret being exposed. It’s thrilling.

“I’m going to take care of you, whatever he decides, okay? If he leaves, I’m going to bend you over the dining room table and fuck you so thoroughly you’ll forget language.” Chris gasps and his eyelids fall closed waiting for more of Zach’s words. “And I’ll keep investigating the clubs. Because the idea of taking you apart while someone watches sounds fantastic.” Zach lightly touches Chris’s temple on the other side of his face — the side Ian is watching intently. Fingers drift down his jaw and neck, across his shoulder and arm, until Zach’s hand rests possessively on Chris’ thigh, mere inches from his growing erection. Chris whimpers and tilts his neck, inviting Zach’s lips lower. The hand in Chris’ hair tightens. “I like the idea of them wanting you, but not being allowed to touch, because you’re mine, and they’re only allowed to watch.”

Chris’ breath shudders as he listens to Zach’s words and feels Ian’s gaze. It’s already fantastic. And Zach is right; if this doesn’t work out, they’ll figure out something else. Because Zach is the best lover he’s ever had and Zach will always find a way to take care of him. “Yes,” he answers, though Zach has asked no question. And then, finally, Zach pulls back, hand still keeping Chris firmly in place, and Chris groans as their lips meet. The kiss is sure and sweet and demanding, and he surrenders, making a sound he’s sure Ian has never heard, despite their history. There is movement from the chair, and though he’s completely focused on Zach, he shudders at the reminder that they aren’t alone. That he’s allowed, in this moment, to show just exactly how Zach affects him even though they _aren’t_ alone. And it makes up for every time they’ve had to keep a kiss shallow because they were on a sidewalk somewhere. He opens his mouth and lets Zach plunder it, groaning lasciviously, like he’s actually offering his soul up to Zach. And maybe he is. One thing he knows for sure is that he wants Zach to push him backward and fuck him right here on the sofa this minute, but he stays still as Zach keeps him on some edge he can’t even quite identify. Not the usual edge of orgasm, but something else. Wantonness. Begging. He whimpers again and—

“Fuck, yes. I’ll do it.” Ian’s voice is rough.

Dazed, they end the kiss and turn to face him, foreheads still touching. Zach is breathing hard, and Chris feels his own pulse racing as he looks at Ian. He’s sure his expression is already wrecked.

“You two are hot together,” Ian offers as some sort of explanation.

“And if I tie Chris up?”

“If he responds like that, I’ll have no problem being aroused. I’m hard from just watching you kiss.” Zach huffs a pleased laugh. “So, when do you want to do this?” Ian asks.

“Now,” Chris says before Zach can answer. Zach looks at him sharply, but he can’t help it. “Right now. Just feeling him watch while we kissed was so hot.”

Zach studies him for a long moment, glancing at Ian to check his reaction. Then he says, “Go get your trunk.”

Chris nearly flies to the bedroom.


	4. Bare

As he returns, he can hear them talking as Zach moves around the room, drawing blinds and turning off extra lights.

"Why me?" Ian asks.

"He trusts you not to tell anyone, and I trust you not to fall in love with him and try to take him from me."

"And turnabout is fair play?" Ian asks with an obvious smirk in his voice.

"Will I enjoy fucking Chris while _you_ have to watch? I admit I will. But that's not what this is about."

"I know," Ian answers just as Chris turns the corner back into the room.

"Put it over here, baby," Zach says, motioning to the side table. The ottoman has been pushed a few feet to the side, so there's space to stand now between the sofa and Ian's chair. When he's set the chest down, and Zach has punched in the code to open it, Zach directs him to that space and turns him to face Ian. Zach's hands are on his hips, and Chris can feel the solid heat of Zach's body behind him as he looks down at Ian lounging in the chair, glass refilled. "Do you need anything before we get started?" Zach asked softly next to his ear. Chris shakes his head. "Is there anything you need to ask Chris? Once I cuff him, he'll only respond to me. You can talk to him, tell him how he looks, but he'll treat it as rhetorical."

That is news, but not unexpected, now that Chris thinks about it. Normally he only responds to Zach... What's surprising is that Zach is allowing Ian to address him at all. It goes ever so slightly against the "just watch" rules.

Ian tilts his head slightly. "This doesn't change anything, okay? It's just one more secret we keep from the world. A continuation of that mentoring we started so long ago. And it's not a favor. Neither of you owe me anything after. We're just... exploring together. When it's done, we go back to how we were."

"Perfect," Chris says, because that's exactly how he feels too, and it's good to know that after all these years, his read on Ian is still a good and easy as it ever was. And who knows, maybe tonight, he'll be the one teaching Ian something new.

Zach presses against his back, pulling at his hips so he feels the hard line of Zach's erection. All playfulness suddenly evaporates from the room.

Zach's voice is low and gravelly as he says, "I know in your fantasy, our audience is faceless and unacknowledged. But it feels rude to ignore our guest after he's been so kind as to help us out. So I'm not going to blindfold you. You can watch him watch you, if you like." His voice is loud enough that Ian can hear, but low enough that his comments are clearly directed at only Chris. Zach is taking control of the situation, and Chris nods, eyes still on Ian.

"Good," comes the low rumble. "Now take off your shirt. Let him have a nice, long look."

 

Chris' fingers go directly to his buttons, unfastening each cuff and then the long row of buttons from his clavicle to his slacks. The lower he goes, the more he realizes that he has never done anything quite like this before. He's stripped in front of Ian before, but it was always a messy, fun romp. He's never had Zach possessively holding him by the hips as he strips for someone else. He's never seen Ian's expression slowly slip into something almost uncaring as his gaze darts over the slowly exposed panes of Chris' chest and abs, studying him salaciously and spreading his legs. Objectifying him. And that is at least in part what this fantasy is about, Chris realizes as he pulls his shirt out of his slacks to reach the last buttons, and Zach helps him untuck the back and slip it from his shoulders and toss it aside. To be treated on some level as a sex object, not by the press or the screaming fans, but by people who can actually touch him and get off on him.

He's probably going to have to analyze that at some point, but not right now. Not this instant, when his stomach is flipping at the heat in Ian's gaze as it follows Zach's hand skating low across his bare belly, already showing off what he's allowed to do. Chris holds his hands at his sides, letting Zach touch and Ian look, growing harder as the tension of the moment rises. Zach finally hums a pleased "Hmmm, good... stay there," as he pulls away, leaving a chill in his wake.

He counts the seconds, keeping himself where Zach left him, and then he feels Zach behind him and the slide of leather at his wrist. Zach fastens one cuff, and then the other, as Ian sips his Scotch watching intently. As the leather tightens around his wrists, he lets out a small whimper.

Zach is pressed against his back now, the line of his erection nudging Chris’ ass. Each of his hands grasp Chris’ wrists as he whispers into his ear, “Hmmm. Do you want to undress yourself the rest of the way, or shall I take your hands out of the picture now?” Chris shivers as warm breath ghosts across his skin, not even knowing whether he’d rather obey an order to undress, or be prevented from doing it himself. And he takes too long to decide. "Christopher.“

"You choose,” he manages quietly, looking at Ian to see if he’s able to follow their conversation.

Zach pauses, apparently not pleased by Chris offering control. "I’ll be deciding most things tonight, Christopher.“

It’s a polite reprimand — probably because of their guest — but Chris understands. He closes his eyes, suddenly sure he’d much rather just have Zach manhandle him in front of his friend than try to follow directions with so many stimuli competing for his attention. He takes a deep breath, "Bind my hands, please.”

“Hmmm.” Zach sounds pleased. “Good.”

Chris opens his eyes and watches Ian’s face as Zach drags both hands behind his back and latches the cuffs together with a carabiner he’s pulled out of his pocket. Now Chris can’t touch himself, aroused as he’s been for hours. It’s almost a relief to not have to resist any more. He stands straighter, chest pulled broad and shoulders forced back by the cuffs. He knows Zach likes this, though it naturally changes his posture and tips his hips back. He tries to compensate, pushing his hips forward just as Zach reaches across to skim fingers along the front of his pants.

He bites back a moan, and Ian’s fingers twitch toward his own dick.

Zach presses fingers along either side of Chris’ erection, making it obscenely obvious through his pants. Ian’s eyes are glued to his crotch as Zach teases, finally tracing along the ridge of it with one hand while the other retreats to his pocket.

Chris jumps and lets out a moan as the toy buzzes insistently in his ass again. Zach’s hand closes roughly over his crotch, pulling Chris back against him and allowing him to adjust to the increased stimulation.

“What just happened,” Ian asks, and Chris opens his eyes just in time to see Zach hold up the remote in his peripheral vision, and Ian’s eyes grow wide with understanding. "Did he put it in just now in the bedroom?“

Zach shakes his head as he pops the button on Chris’ slacks. "You were a spontaneous addition to our plans for tonight, but we _did_ have plans all along.”

“So at the party… you could just push a button in your pocket and—”

“Get his attention quite effectively. And remind him that he is stretched and slick and ready for me.”

“Jesus,” Ian gasps, his hand covering his cock for a moment before he seems to remember himself and reluctantly places it back on his thigh. Zach kisses Chris’ cheek and whispers something he can’t quite make out as his zipper is lowered, and then Zach is forcing down his pants and briefs and exposing him completely to Ian’s gaze. The pants are kicked aside and Zach is gone for a moment before returning and saying firmly, “Legs apart.”

He watches Ian’s riveted gaze as Zach fastens the thigh cuffs, teasing Chris’ balls as he shifts from one leg to the other. Chris struggles to hold still. The mood is shifting again. A lot of people experiment with having their hands tied, but now Ian is getting an idea of just how much control Chris cedes to Zach. The heat in his eyes is unmistakable.

Chris feels Zach retreat to the chest again, but this time he doesn't come back. Chris hears him sit back down on the sofa behind him, and is just starting to wonder what is happening when he hears, "Turn around and put your foot on my knee."

He turns, seeing that Zach now has the ankle cuffs in his hands. Chris lifts his right foot to Zach's knee and watches as he fastens the leather, but when he has his left foot raised, Zach says, "Now bend over and rest your shoulder on your knee. I want our guest to get a good look at your plugged hole while I do this."

Chris has blushed more than a few times this evening, but a new flood of heat rises in his cheeks as he bends over and hears Ian groan behind him. Zach looks very satisfied as he latches the last buckle. He runs his hands over Chris' calf and thigh, finally reaching between his legs to tease his balls. Chris is struggling with his balance, but keeps his position until Zach's fingers move further back and press at the toy in his ass. Now he can't help but writhe, nearly buckling but for Zach's support. Ian is shifting on the chair behind him, and Chris can't help but think of the view he must have. His cheeks warm even more, but his stomach flutters at the thought of being on such display.

"How much do you want to show him?" Zach whispers.

Chris looks up, focusing on Zach's face and trying to parse what he means. Because at the moment it seems Ian has seen pretty much everything.

"I'm going to start you on your knees, but if I come like that, I'll have to play with you for thirty minutes or so before I'm ready to fuck you. I'll have to fill that time. So I need to know what I can show him, or I need to not come so I can fuck you immediately, if this is all you want him to see."

Chris is already heady with being watched, and doesn't want it over anytime soon. "You can show him anything we've done before." The thought of Zach digging through the chest for all their toys makes Chris nearly lose his balance again. He wants this to last for hours.

Zach braces Chris with hands on his hips. "Good," he says loud enough for Ian to hear. "Let's get you on your knees before you fall over."


	5. Bound

Zach helps him to his feet first, and then holds his elbow as Chris kneels in front of the sofa with his profile toward Ian. He's deeply aware of both men's gazes as Zach walks around behind him, humming appreciatively.

"Knees apart; ankles together."

Chris adjusts his position as Zach kneels behind him, the click of another carabiner causing Chris to shiver. Chris' ankles are shackled together first, and then his wrists and ankles are bound together with one last carabiner. He tests the connections, hearing metal clink softly as he pulls.

"Good," Zach says, stroking along Chris' arms and checking all the links. His hands drift to skim Chris' hips, and then lower, long fingers probing the cleft of his ass until they find the blunt end of the toy. He pushes up, forcing Chris' hips forward until there is a straight, taut plane from his shoulders to his knees, interrupted only by his jutting cock. "Yes, like that," Zach murmurs, looking over Chris' shoulder. "I know this position is hard to hold, but if you can stay like this until I release you, I'll give you a reward."

 

Chris takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly, centering his mind to hold the pose just like he would in yoga practice. It _is_ awkward, and he feels a bit like he's being displayed to advantage at a dog show -- which is pretty close to the truth, considering his circumstances -- but the dark, hungry look on Zach's face as he walks around to face Chris, stroking his cock over his jeans as he looks down at Chris' semi-prone form is definitely enough to make Chris want to try. He nods.

Zach leans down to brush fingers across the hard lines of Chris' muscles. "You look so good like this. All ready for me." Zach lowers his zipper and pulls out his thick, heavy cock, inching forward until its tip is just out of reach, at eye level and tantalizingly close. Chris’ mouth waters. "You want this, baby?" Chris meets Zach’s eyes. He does want it, _fuck_ does he want that velvety hardness in his mouth. He can taste it. And Zach is just looking down at him, sexy and confident and smirking. Chris’ stomach flips; he loves this moment, when he isn’t sure if Zach is going to make him wait, or take what he wants. Zach still looks so poised, looming over him still dressed for the party except for the cock straining obscenely from his jeans, making Chris feel all the more exposed. Chris can’t help but lick his lips, and Zach’s eyes flash as though Chris shouted an answer. "Well, go on."

Chris tries to pull forward, but it's impossible. He has no leverage. Still, the attempt makes Zach hum approval.

"Fuck, I love watching you strain against your cuffs to get at my cock. Muscles all bunched. Here, baby. Let me help."

He crowds Chris now, stepping over his spread knees so his cock is pushing into Chris' face. Chris smells Zach’s warm musk, feels the heat radiating from skin, and then groans as Zach paints precome across his lips, teasing him with the taste and feel. Chris wants to just open his mouth and feel the weight of Zach’s cock on his tongue, the silky skin pushing against his palette, but Zach can be methodical, and it always starts with Chris’ lips. Zach tugs at his hair to turn his head, glossing up his mouth and watching with such intensity the stare itself is driving Chris crazy.

He's nearly forgotten about Ian when he hears a groan and catches movement out of the corner of his eye. Zach spares a glance to his left, but then he focuses on Chris again, saying, "Open up," and Chris sighs in relief as the head of Zach's cock pushes in. He sucks softly, enjoying the hitch in Zach's breath and the bliss in his expression before it's schooled into concentration again. "That's it. That's perfect," he says, pumping his cock slowly into Chris' mouth. "Jesus, Chris. Your lips. Perfectly straight men look at these lips and imagine them wrapped around their cocks. Half the people at that party were staring at your lips with their eyes glazed over. You're allowed, you know."

And that last part doesn't make sense until Chris realizes it's directed at Ian.

"I said you couldn't touch him, or me. But you can touch yourself. In fact, I think Chris would appreciate seeing how much you're affected. This whole fantasy is about him knowing there's more than one cock in the room hard for him. As far as I'm concerned, you can strip, jerk off, move to get a better view, move to give _him_ a better view... you just can't touch us." The whole time Zach's talking to Ian, he's still watching intently as his cock slides in and out of Chris' mouth. Now he meets Chris' eyes. “I know our guest has had the pleasure of your mouth before, but I don’t think he’s felt himself surrounded by your throat.” Chris manages a weak shake of the head as Zach thrusts deeper, shifting again and cradling Chris’ head in one hand like it’s the most precious thing in the world while the other tugs at his hair, getting him into position. “Let’s show him how deep you can take me, shall we?”

Chris takes a deep breath and tries to prepare mentally as Zach pushes deeper. They’ve done this a lot, lately, but this position is a challenge, both physically — the angle is off a bit and Chris can feel Zach pushing against the back of his throat — and psychologically. Chris has almost no control. He has to trust Zach to be watchful and not choke him — something they’ve been practicing.

It helps that he’s been turned on for hours. That makes him feel more submissive and more able to ignore his gag reflex. When he hears Ian’s zipper lower and a gravelly “fuck” from his right as Zach stretches his throat, a wave of heat washes over him. The noises Zach is making are glorious, and Chris pushes his hips up, feels the toy in his ass move as he clenches to stay in position. Fuck, this is even better than he’d imagined. He loves feeling so pliant to Zach’s wishes and control, but hearing Ian’s clothing rustle and _knowing_ that he can probably see the outline of Zach’s dick as it moves in his throat, imagining the picture he must make, bent half backwards and _taking it_ as his own cock bobs and leaks — it’s got him half out of his mind already. Tears escape the corners of his eyes and make tracks toward his ears, and his mind is starting to stutter from all the stimuli when Zach pulls out abruptly, panting.

“Okay, baby?” he asks, one hand still cradling the back of Chris’ head, the other brushing the tears away. Chris nods and tries to catch his breath. Zach looks down his body. “God you’re beautiful. You’re being so good for me. I love how you get so hard when I’m down your throat.” His hand holds up the remote. “Do you think you can do it with this thing turned up?”

“Oh god.” It’s the first thing Chris has said since they started. And just like that he wants it. A bigger challenge. More stimulation to wade through as he allows Zach to fuck him — wherever Zach wants to fuck him. He nods, and Zach’s face softens for a moment.

“So good,” he mumbles. Then Chris feels the vibration in his ass grow, push against his prostate as he clenches to keep it in position. He groans, and Zach moves forward again, resting the tip of his cock on Chris’ tongue. “I like this,” he says, slipping the remote back into his pocket. “Four hard cocks in the room — albeit one’s mechanical — and I’m in complete control of three of them.” Chris groans around Zach’s cock, and Zach takes that as a signal to continue.

It’s actually easier. He’s so fucking distracted and turned on, his gag reflex is almost nonexistent. Soon Zach’s thrusting deep and he’s close… so close. Chris can feel it, looks up at him as Zach sputters “ _fuckfuckfuck_.” And then Zach’s rhythm is faltering and his cock is pulsing in Chris’ throat and his gaze is heavy and awestruck and intense in a way that only Zach can seem to pull off, and Chris is nearly lost himself. As his orgasm ends, Zach pulls out and milks the last drops of come on to Chris’ lips as they both gasp for air.

“So fucking good for me,” Zach whispers, smearing the semen across Chris’ mouth. “Perfect. Now look at what you’ve done to our guest,” he says, turning Chris’ head toward Ian, who’s got his pants around his ankles and his hand around his cock, gaze riveted.

Chris whimpers.

“Lick your lips, baby. Don’t lose any of it.”

Ian groans as Chris complies, hand moving faster on his dick. For a moment Chris wonders if Ian is going to come now, too, but Zach is pulling away and tucking himself back into his pants, making it clear he isn’t waiting.

“You can relax now, Chris. You did so well.” Chris lets his ass lower as Zach unclips everything but the carabiners linking his wrists behind his back. “Sit up on the ottoman and spread your legs for me. Good," he adds as Chris gets into position. "Now lean back on your elbows.”

And fuck, he’s blushing again as Zach helps him lean back and he looks down his body and sees how he’s on display again.

"Knees wider, baby. Let us see everything." His cock jumps at the words, even as heat continues to spread down his neck. He glances at Ian, who is watching Zach kneel between his spread legs and run a hand over his abs and hips, pressing his knees further apart. "Hmm. I love when you're all clean-shaven for me."

And with that Zach leans in and flicks his tongue over the bare skin of Chris' balls. All embarrassment is forgotten as Chris's legs spread wider and a cry escapes his throat, both apparently without his conscious consent. He feels Zach hum against his balls, delicious vibrations making him squirm. And then Zach leans closer, nudging Chris' cock with his nose as he slides his lips around one of his balls, engulfing it in wet heat.

_Fuckfuckfuck_. Chris is trying to imagine unsexy things as the slick feel of Zach's tongue combines with the vibrations of the toy still buried deep in his ass to draw him far too close to the edge of orgasm. He glances again at Ian, but the hungry look in his eyes is _not_ helpful at all. Nor is the slow movement of the hand on his cock as he stares at Chris' splayed, exposed form.

"You're not going to come, yet," Zach warns, breath cool against Chris' hot, wet skin. "You're not coming until our guest has shot _at least_ once, and I'm coming deep in your ass."

Ian groans at Zach's words, which is also decidedly _un_ helpful. But Chris knows this game, even before Zach says the rules out loud. Rules, he realizes, that are probably more for Ian's benefit than his own.

He nods, his entire body tense as he resists the buildup of pleasure Zach's tongue causing. He feels completely wanton. And being watched... on display... is definitely adding to his pleasure as well as his discomfort. It's a strange, thrilling dichotomy — like being on stage the first time in college. Only naked. And hard. And bound.

Zach fingers the toy, and Chris gasps. He's not going to be able to hold back, even though Zach is intentionally ignoring his dick. He clenches his eyes shut and wishes suddenly that Zach would sting his skin with the crop... Anything to pull him back from the edge. Because coming before he's supposed to is not an option. Not when Zach is being so generous and giving him exactly what he wants. Not when he's supposed to be showing their guest how good he can be.

The word "orange" is just behind his teeth when Zach finally pulls away and sits back on his heels, looking smug as Chris pants and tries to get a fucking hold on himself.

"Hmmm. I love it when you're like this," Zach says, reaching forward with a single finger to nudge the toy again. "I could ask anything of you right now, and you'd offer it up with one of those sweet little whimpers, like I was doing _you_ a favor."

Chris swallows, wondering what Zach intends to ask of him, eyes darting to Ian for a moment because Zach is right — he can't think of anything he'd say no to right now. And that's another layer of the unexpected tonight.

"I think you're a little too close, though," Zach says, moving the chest of toys within reach and opening the tray that organized the small toys. "Let's find you some distraction, and make you pretty for our guest."


	6. Toys

Zach pulls out a chain about as thick as a pencil, heavy enough that the weight will pull on the nipple clamps at both ends when they're attached to him.

Chris knows this from experience. He has a definite love/hate relationship with that chain and those clamps.

Because his nipples are _sensitive_. Zach likes to point out that anyone who's seen a paparazzi picture Chris in a t-shirt and even the lightest of breezes is aware of just how easily they respond. Zach apparently wanted to pinch them _years ago_ , the first time he was confronted with a picture of Chris in nipply weather and a too thin tee. And now it's one of Zach's favorite things, even though it easily becomes too much for Chris. Too much pain on the pain/pleasure boundary.

He swallows, realizing that Zach has raised an eyebrow and is waiting patiently. Then he nods, because it _is_ Zach's favorite, and he's being good for Zach. He can even admit they look good. Considering how close he just got to coming, they are probably exactly what he needs.

“Sit up for me, baby,” Zach says, helping with a hand on his tricep. Chris grunts as the new position pushes the toy deeper into his ass. “That’s right,” Zach says, pinching one of his nipples softly until it’s erect. “That’s perfect.”

The hardest part is holding still — letting Zach attach the clamps that he knows he doesn’t really want. It’s a true act of submission. The cold pinch of the clamp makes him gasp, but he has no time to acclimate before Zach is fondling the other nipple. He’s on one knee between Chris’ spread legs, leaning forward with this look of concentration — as if Chris is the only thing thing in his entire mind. It’s that look that makes this work for Chris. Because that look makes him hard, makes him _stay_ hard even as the pain threatens to wilt his erection. That and the fact that Zach sometimes knows him better than he knows himself. Knows how to get him off in ways Chris can’t even imagine.

 

Now the chain is hanging heavily between his nipples, and Zach stands and looks down at Chris’ chest. He takes his glass of scotch and sips it as he watches Chris adjust to the pressure. As the initial sting fades, the clamps do exactly what Zach intends. Make everything _more._ Chris is taking steadying breaths through his mouth, and Zach is taking off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, all while watching Chris with a heat in his eyes. And Chris is _still_ achingly hard, still has six cuffs fastened to his body — a promise of all the ways Zach could bind him and take him — the ones at his wrists still securing his hands behind his back so he can’t touch his cock and relieve his arousal. He still _wants_ even more. He arches his back, forcing the toy to move and the chain to drag across his skin.

“Fuck,” Zach mumbles, setting the glass back down. “You look so fucking good. Jesus, Chris. How am I supposed to hold back when you look like this?” And he drops to his knees again and starts tonguing Chris’ nipples, warming the metal and making them swell against the clamps. And god, it’s exquisite. Chris pushes his legs apart more so he can lean closer to Zach, who hums and slips a hand around Chris’ cock.

The next several minutes are agonizing. Zach works him up, stroking his cock slowly and sucking on his nipples until Chris is making sounds with every breath: moans and pants and little pleading versions of Zach’s name. And then Zach takes the chain between his teeth and tugs, making Chris arch a cry out until Zach soothes his nipples with a tongue and soft lips and the whole pattern starts again. By the time they’ve gone through several cycles, Chris is dizzy from it, panting and swaying and having no idea what he needs, just that he needs more of it. Vaguely, he hears clothing being pushed off and shoved across the floor, a reminder that they aren’t alone. He wonders absently if he looks as wrecked as he feels.

Finally Zach pulls back, releasing Chris’ nipple with a smack. He stands and adjusts his cock in his pants, and Chris abruptly knows exactly what he needs. He doesn’t say anything. He just looks up at Zach, panting and hoping his ass is somehow going to be involved in whatever Zach wants next. He’s not disappointed.

Zach runs his finger along the chain one last time, and then reaches around Chris’ back to unfasten the carabiner linking his wrists.

“On your hands and knees, baby.”

It takes Chris a minute. He’s dazed, and his muscles are slow to respond. Zach helps him get turned around, and when he’s settled, Zach takes straps from the chest and starts attaching then to the hooks hidden on the underside of the ottoman. Soon Chris’ legs are spread wide and secured with several straps, and he pulls against them just to enjoy the feeling that he can’t move. Then Zach is near his hands, adjusting a single strap.

 

“Down on your elbows, Chris.”

Again, Chris’ wrists are linked, and this time they are fastened to the strap as well, which is cinched tight, dragging his wrists forward until he almost collapses off his elbows. The chain from the nipple clamps is dragging along the leather ottoman, and Chris is arched, ass high in the air, shoulders nearly to leather. Zach hums approval and runs his hands through Chris’ sweat-soaked hair.

“I’m thinking that little butt plug probably isn’t doing anything for you anymore,” Zach says quietly, and Chris turns his head to see Zach laying out a series of dildos of increasing size and a tub of lube. “Let’s see if we can’t fix that.”

If Chris sounded like a wanton whore while Zach was playing with his clamps, that’s nothing to the sounds he makes over the next few minutes as Zach exchanges the toy he’s been wearing all evening for the first plug from his “anal training set.” It feels great. The stretch is easy and he’s so ready for this. He’s wanted Zach all night, and now he’s sure it won’t be long.

The second plug goes in with slightly more effort, and Zach pumps Chris’ cock to help ease the stretch, until finally, after several long minutes of Chris yoga breathing and concentrating on relaxing — as oxymoronic as that sounds — Zach is able to move it in and out of Chris’ ass with ease. Chris hopes this is it. Surely he’s stretched enough for Zach to fuck him in some showy, glorious way. But Zach reaches for another, even larger one while his other hand rubs soothing circles on the swell of Chris’ ass. This plug they’ve only successfully gotten into Chris once. And he wouldn’t call the experience fun.

“Fuck, you look good. What color are we?”

“Green. Green, but I need you, Zach.”

“Hmmm, I need you too, baby. I’m so hard for you again. But I want to try for one more. We’ve shown our guest how well you deepthroat. I want to show him this, too. Your hole, slick and stuffed and then gaping for me.”

Chris whimpers, trying to imagine for a moment how he must look. He hasn’t even been aware of his surroundings for ages. He looks around but can’t see anyone. They must both be standing behind him.

“Christopher?”

“Green,” he says, fully aware that Zach could ask anything of him and he’d have the same answer.

“Thank you,” Zach whispers, bending down to kiss the base of Chris’ spine. “After this one, I promise we’re done. And I’ll fuck you so good, baby.”

Chris nods into the ottoman, no longer feeling the clamps as they rub against the leather.

He hears Zach spreading lube on the new plug, warming it up, and then pumping the plug that’s already in him a few times before making the exchange. He feels momentarily bereft, and then the new plug is pressing in, its tip more blunt than the last one, increasing the stretch almost immediately. He groans and tries to be open for it, both mentally and physically. The sound is obscene, which makes it easier. He’s trying to think about how he must look, how two sets of eyes are glued to that black plug slowly disappearing into his ass, and that thought turns him on so much that the next push moves it quite a bit deeper.

“Fuck,” whispers a voice that is _not_ Zach, and Chris groans again and presses his face into the leather, forcing his ass higher. It’s so hot, knowing he’s being watched. Knowing that Ian is watching Zach work him over. Knowing he and Zach are both of them pushing things further than normal for the sake of the audience and the buzz they both get from performing in any manner.

The pressure itself is starting to feel good. More than a stretch. Obscenely, deliciously full. Zach is easing the toy in and out, a little deeper each time, and when he hits plateaus in the stretch Chris can handle, he slips a slicked up hand to Chris’ balls and cock, playing with them until Chris is moaning like a fucking whore and opening up again.

“That’s it, Chris. You can take it. Fuck, you’re doing so well. You love it, don’t you? I love how you become such a size slut when I’ve got you like this. You’re so hard… dripping all over the leather and making a mess. You look like such a little cock slut… so good.”

He’s sweating now, making sounds he’s too outside himself to be embarrassed about. He’s just raw and in the moment and so deep into the feelings that Zach is causing that he barely registering the sounds he’s making or the filthy, luscious squelch of lube, or Zach’s dirty encouragements until he hears, very distinctly, the soft sound of a drip on the leather near his face, just in front of where his head is turned to the right.

He opens his eyes and finds a hard, dripping cock inches from his face. And in that moment, he really _is_ a cock slut. Because the nearly overwhelming pressure in his ass isn’t enough. He wants that gorgeous, huge cock in his mouth. Wants Ian to grab him by the hair and push it in. He closes his eyes and groans, knowing that his air is huffing against someone else’s skin, and wondering if that’s blurring the lines of the ‘no touching’ rules they are operating under tonight. But just _wanting_ more has tipped him over some boundary, and he hears Zach swear under his breath as the toy slides all the way in and his ass closes around the thick stem at the base. Fuck, fuck, _FUCK_. He’s so full now, he just breathes and holds as still as he can. Zach seems to understand that pumping the toy won’t help, and rests his hand on the small of Chris’ back, cooing encouragements as Chris adjusts.


	7. Touch

After several long moments, Chris draws a deep, wavering breath and opens his eyes to find empty air before him. He can hear a zipper behind him, though, near his left shoulder, and turns his head to find Zach naked and his cock waiting. And _this_ cock he’s allowed to touch. He moves his face toward it, hoping, and Zach threads fingers through his hair and tugs gently.

“Need more, baby?” Chris is slightly embarrassed that Zach must have seen his need earlier, but also grateful because he’s not being judged for it. Zach just gives him what he needs, slipping his gorgeous cock in his mouth as Chris groans in relief around it. Fuck, he really is feeling slutty, loving how full he feels and how Zach pressing to the back of his throat again, and a whispered moan behind him as Ian takes in the view. He feels sexy and powerful and helpless and almost beside himself with need.

“Oh, fuck, you feel good. I’m going to take you bare,” Zach adds, and Chris moans again. Because they’ve been tested, and this shows they’re monogamous, and he recognizes it as a reward for not trying to take that strange cock in his mouth. “I’m not even going to put lube on myself,” he says, sliding his cock back and forth in Chris’ mouth. “You’re so stretched and slick, I’m going to push right in. And I bet it’s going to feel like you’ve already had two or three inside you already, my lovely little cock slut. Good thing, or I’d probably come like a teenager again, you’re so fucking hot.”

Chris is moaning around his cock, squirming at his words. He wants everything. The pressure in his ass is no longer enough. He needs movement and friction and—

Zach pulls out of his mouth and leans down to unlatch the carabiner holding Chris’ wrists in place. Chris grunts a confused protest as Zach moves to unlatch the restraints at this thighs.

“Our guest can’t see you well enough like this,” Zach explains. “I want him to see your heavy, untouched dick while I fuck you. I want that silver chain between your nipples sliding around on your chest.”

Zach presses a hand against the small of his back, keeping him still despite the lack restraints, and Chris feels a tug on the toy. He groans as the widest part spreads him again and then it’s gone, and he can feel cold air inside him and knows he’s gaping.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Zach whispers, bending down to lick around the hole as Chris’ groan joins Ian’s somewhere behind him. “Come on, baby. Get up for me.”

Zach helps him to unsteady feet and leads him the two steps over to the sofa. Zach sits and leans back, cock jutting up. Chris can’t wait to ride it, and moves to straddle him, but Zach stops him with a hand on his hip.

“No, baby. Turn around first.”

Oh, god. He turns to see Ian sitting in his chair again, languidly stroking his cock as he watches Zach place both hands possessively on Chris’ hips, steadying him as Chris carefully slides one foot onto the sofa, and then the other, until he’s settled with his knees on either sides of Zach’s and his feet tucked behind Zach’s hips. Then Zach uses the carabiners he removed earlier to fasten each of Chris’ wrists to his ankles, forcing him to lean back.

“Can’t have you touching yourself,” he murmurs as the second one clicks into place. Zach pushes Chris’ hips up with one hand, and as he lowers them again Chris can feel the hard line of Zach’s cock press smoothly into his ass and drag across his prostate. Chris realizes as his dick jumps and a groan slips from his mouth that he might very well come without being touched again at all. For all the fullness he felt earlier, this focused friction feels glorious, and definitely enough to push him over the line he’s been skating. Especially when he sees Ian watching him in an overtly objectifying way, letting Chris feel like he’s nothing more than his own personal live porn. Which is true at the moment, and makes his cock jump again. Zach is moving Chris’ hips with his hands, forcing a slow, methodical, almost seductive rhythm as Chris rides him at this angle that rubs deliciously against his prostate, but which he doubts he’ll be able to hold very long. Then Zach spreads his legs, forcing Chris’ further open.

“We’re showing him everything, remember?” Zach says softly as cool air and Ian’s heated gaze fall on his balls and then lower, where Zach is entering him over and over. Chris feels himself blush, and is amazed that there is still enough blood near his face for that, or that he’s still capable of feeling embarrassed. But facing Ian doesn’t allow him to lose himself the way he did when he could bury his face in the ottoman. Then, he knew Ian was watching him. Now Chris can see the heat in his eyes, can see how turned on he his, how his gaze is riveted to the place where Zach’s cock pushes inside as he slips to his knees on the floor and comes forward for a better view. And now Chris is looking down the angle of his own body, past the glint of the silver chain and his own jutting cock, mere inches away from Ian’s open mouth. He can feel breath on his lube-slicked skin, and his eyes widen, wondering if Ian is going to push the boundaries of Zach’s rules, and unable to decide if he wants him to.

He feels Zach stiffen, and Ian’s gaze moves over Chris’ shoulder and something flashes in his eyes. Then he’s standing, and now Ian’s cock is the one near Chris’ mouth again, though not dangerously so considering the angle his body is at. Ian is flushed and hard and close, and judging from Zach’s haggard breathing and the bruises his fingertips are leaving on Chris’ hips, Chris would guess Zach is, too. He’s too turned on to even know how close he is. He thought he was on the edge of coming at least a handful of times tonight, but Zach keeps playing him expertly. Now, though, it seems that they are all hurtling together towards an edge they’ve been skirting for hours. Some of the control he’s been clinging to loosens inside him, but then Ian looks over his shoulder again and says, “I know I can’t touch him, but can I come on him?”

The “fuck” is out of his mouth before he even decides to say it, and Zach’s hand grips his hip and stills him flush on Zach’s lap. Fingers grip his hair and pull him back gently, so that Zach’s lips are against his ear.

“Do you want that, baby? You’re not allowed to be a real cock slut tonight, but do you want to be a come slut? Mine down your throat and up your ass, his and yours smeared all over your chest?”

Chris writhes and whimpers at the thought, feeling Zach’s cock move deep inside him. And he _does_ want that. He didn’t even know he wanted that until it was said out loud. It sounds filthy and decadent and _perfect_ … the perfect end to this experiment in exhibitionism. But he’s not sure that Zach wants him to want it.

“His jizz dirtying up the pretty silver chain attached to your chest?” Zach adds, fingering the chain and giving it a little tug as Chris gasps.

“Oh, god!” Chris can’t tell if Zach is trying to talk him into it or out of it, but Ian is watching Zach’s hand on the chain, mesmerized. And Chris is nearly beside himself with want.

Zach must have seen that he’d wanted Ian’s cock earlier, but that it was just for a moment. He didn’t _really_ want it. That would have felt like too much of an encroachment on their relationship. Ian watching was something they are obviously both comfortable with… or at least he hopes so. Tomorrow will tell, he supposes, and he’s suddenly afraid that despite all his enthusiasm, Zach will regret this. All of it. But then there is a nip on his ear and the rumble of a low growl reverberating through his chest from Zach’s, and he remembers that this is the man who tied him to his bed with neckties the second time they’d had sex. Who spent hours researching bondage equipment when they’d stumbled on their mutual kink. He’s a loving, caring, partner, but he gets off on their games just as much as Chris does.

“Do you want to see it?” he asks, avoiding answering directly. Because he’s sure Zach knows he wants it anyway. The man sees everything, especially during sex.

“Hmmm. You would look _spectacular_.”

That’s all the permission Chris needs.

“Yeah, I want that.” He bites his lip, blushing again as he whispers, “I want to be your come slut,” to Zach, though he’s watching Ian’s cock.

He feels Zach’s groan as he’s pulled back further by his hair. “All the way back, baby. Give him a nice big target.” Chris rests his head on Zach’s shoulder, relaxing into his chest as Zach starts pumping his hips again. Then the dom voice is back, and directed at Ian. “Just on his chest. Nowhere near his face or his cock. I know where my dick’s been; I know where his has been, but I have no idea where yours has been.”

 

Ian nods with a gleam in his eye, moving forward between Zach’s open knees — careful not to touch — so that he won’t make a mistake. Chris can actually feel the heat coming off Ian, his legs are so close to his spread thighs. But it’s Zach’s cock moving against his prostate and fist in his hair that grounds him as Ian’s hand starts to move more quickly. Zach’s breath on his shoulder as he looks down Chris’ body. And when Ian’s eyes start to flutter, Zach reaches down to Chris’ cock and gives it three swift tugs, pulling a gasping cry from Chris as come covers him from above and below. Zach’s hands leave beautiful bruises on Chris’ hips as he thrusts through Chris’ orgasm, finally crying out in abandon as Chris’ ass clenches around his pulsing cock.


	8. Clean

Time stops.

Chris can hear Ian back up enough to collapse in the chair, but he can’t muster the energy it would take to open his eyes. All he hears is their collective breathing slowing down as everything calms and cools.

Just as his knees are starting to protest the awkward position, Zach gently nudges him forward, pulling out with a groan and a hiss from Chris. Zach murmurs comfort as he unclicks the carabiners and gently manhandles Chris to be sitting sideways on his lap. Chris feels exhausted and sated, still too tired and internally focused to open his eyes as Zach wraps the plush fleece blanket that lives on the back of the sofa around his shoulders and then pulls him to his chest so Chris’ face tucks safely into the crook of Zach’s neck. It’s perfect. Comfortable. He doesn’t protest as Zach starts unbuckling the leather cuffs at his wrists, thighs, and ankles, gently rubbing circulation back to the skin. The worst is when he removes the nipple clamps, the blood rushing back in causing Chris to gasp in pain. But Zach soothes him and tightens the blanket around him, and then wraps his own arms over the blanket, gathering Chris up like something precious he doesn’t want to lose any pieces of. That seems apropos, because Chris feels thoroughly taken apart. He has no idea how many pieces he’s currently in, only that the shattering was glorious and he hopes there are no lingering shards. He burrows his face against Zach’s neck, breathing deeply to isolate the musk of Zach’s sweat and aftershave from all the other scents lingering on his skin, and he feels Zach sigh and kiss the top of his head.

He is flirting with unconsciousness when he hears Ian begin to stir — getting dressed and taking one last sip of whiskey, ice clattering in the glass. He can hear him approach and feel Zach look up.

“If you ever need help with him again, just give me a call,” comes the soft voice.

Zach’s answer rumbles against his skin, and he finally rouses himself, struggling to get an arm out of the blanket and reach blindly for his friend. He’s blinking against the dim light as he feels Ian grasp his hand.

“Thanks, man,” he says simply, voice rough.

Ian smiles, swaying their linked hands before forming a fist for Chris to bump. “It was my pleasure. Call me about lunch. You can come, too, Zach, if you like.”

Zach huffs a laugh. “Nah. Show Chris your pictures. These lunches are your thing. But we’ll have you over to the house for the next barbecue.”

“Good,” Ian says, and they all seem relieved that they can slip back into something approaching normal dynamics so easily. With a small wave, Ian is gone, letting himself out through the front door.

Chris snuggles back against Zach, and is suddenly struck by how quiet the room is. Whatever playlist Zach selected must have ended when music was the last thing on his mind. The air seems to grow thick with the silence, and Chris is trying to pull together enough mental resources to determine if it’s awkward or not when Zach lifts him slightly and settles him to the side, off of his lap.

Chris grunts a protest, grasping at Zach’s arm to prevent him from leaving.

“Shhh,” Zach kisses the top of his head as he moves Chris’ hand back under the blanket. I’ll be right back. Promise.”

Zach doesn’t sound upset, so Chris snuggles into the back of the sofa — which is a poor substitute — and waits. He hears water running in the distance, and is starting to feel cold when Zach returns.

“Come on, baby. Let’s get you up.”

Chris lets Zach guide him to standing, wincing slightly at the soreness in his ass and wrinkling his nose and the sticky, dried come pulling at his chest hair. He’s a mess.

Zach walks him back to the master bathroom, where the oversized tub is filling with water.

“There’s a drought,” Chris mumbles, not quite believing that his ecohipster boyfriend would waste gallons of water in aftercare.

“Special occasion,” Zach says, kissing Chris’ shoulder.

The tub’s not really near full yet, so Chris uses the toilet and tries to wipe the worst of the mess from his chest with toilet paper and flush it away. When he returns to the tub, Zach has lit a few candles and retrieved his phone, which was playing something soft and low. Towels and robes and shampoos are laid out. It looks divine, and even though Chris is a little afraid he’ll fall asleep in there and not be able to get out.

Zach gets in first and then helps Chris, settling him between his legs so Chris can lie back against Zach’s chest. The hot water stings against his ass at first, but as he slowly relaxes, he can tell the hot water is going to help. He slowly feels himself coming back together, the pieces that Zach had taken apart so meticulously beginning to slide back into place, better than before.

 

Zach takes a cup and uses it to wet Chris’ hair, and then lathers it up, massaging his scalp and neck and shoulders before rinsing it in the same way. It feels fantastic, and though part of him thinks he should reciprocate, he knows this is part of the process for Zach as he checks Chris over after a scene to make sure he’s okay. They both need it, and they both love it, though Zach is seeming even more meticulous than usual, lathering a washcloth with shower gel _again_ and gently rubbing it across Chris’ chest, his tender nipples rising from the attention. And that’s when he realizes—

“Are you using your shampoo and soap on me?”

“It’s not soap, it’s—”

“Zach.”

“I just really want his spunk off you _right_ now.”

Chris freezes, worried that Zach really _wasn’t_ into everything they’d done.

“It’s fine,” Zach reassures, pulling Chris back to his chest and resuming his washing. “I’m fine, and it was sexy as hell, but I really don’t want his scent on you. It’s visceral. The whole thing has made me a little caveman, I’m afraid.”

Chris relaxes back into Zach’s chest, huffing a laugh as he responds, “Just don’t pee on me, okay?”

“Hence, my bodywash,” Zach answers, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

The truth is, Chris likes Zach a little possessive. He always has. So he luxuriates in it, the feel of Zach “marking” him with expensive organic body wash. As the wash cloth drops lower, he spreads his legs and lets Zach wash him everywhere, chuckling as his cock twitches at the attention. Realistically there is _no way_ , but his dick is apparently on board. Zach huffs a laugh too, kissing his neck. And then Chris really does want more. He twists to take Zach’s lips, realizing they’ve barely kissed all night, and they have a lot of catching up to do. As Zach hums and his tongue slides against Chris', he feels another piece of himself slide back into place.

There’s enough water that he can sort of float himself up and twist his body more so he’s now half on Zach and facing him, and Zach scoots over to make room. And this is familiar, and comforting, and intimate, and he smiles into the kiss.

 

“Do I smell enough like you yet?” he teases.

"Almost." Zach's wash cloth slides across his shoulders and back, down to his ass, probing gently.

"He wasn't there," Chris reminds Zach.

"His eyes were."

"His gaze has a scent, now?" Chris asks through a smiling kiss

"Can't be too sure."

Chris huffs a laugh as he spreads his legs, letting Zach wash away sweat and lube and come.

"Have I mentioned how glad I am you suggested the enema before the party?"

Zach snorts. "It did allow a certain flexibility in play that I didn't expect to need — I just wanted you comfortable with that toy during the party. But I wouldn't have pushed you on the large toys if you hadn't."

"And I was glad you did. It felt great in the end."

Zach smiles, pleased with the praise.

"You can always tell the difference between the things I think I hate but I really love, and the things I just hate."

"Like the nipple clamps?" Zach asks with a smirk, threading fingers through Chris' hair.

"Yes," he concedes with a huff, "like the clamps. Bastard."

"You love it," Zach says, setting the cloth aside a trailing bare fingers along Chris' skin.

"I love _you_."

Zach's eyes soften. "Yeah. I love you too."

They kiss for several long moments, and Chris' senses are filled with Zach. Even better, he feels Zach under his fingertips — something he always misses after their sessions. He traces fingers over Zach's chest, his strong arms, the curve of his neck, reestablishing is right to touch. He threads his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Zach's neck, pulling him closer. But Zach ends the kiss, taking Chris' hand in his and placing them both over his heart.

"You wanted his cock in your mouth," he says softly. He doesn't sound hurt, exactly, but cautious. Chris hates the sound.

Chris pulls back enough that Zach can see his face and threads their fingers together like he's never going to let go. Because he's not.

"In that moment," he starts, because denying it would be folly and risk even more. "In that moment, when you were working my ass over so exquisitely, yes. I wanted more. I wanted a cock in my mouth, too, and his was the one I found in front of me. In _that_ moment, you had me so worked up that if you'd asked me to handle _five_ cocks, I would have figured out a way to do it. But in _this_ moment," he raises Zach's fingers to his lips. "In this moment and in all the other moments of my life, I'd never want anything that messes up the intimacy between us. Never doubt that you are enough to fill my life. That is not what that moment was about."

Zach nods and lets out a held breath, fondling Chris' fingers absently as he thinks. "Do I... When you fantasize about it... About me taking you apart in front of an audience... Does the me in your fantasy ever ask that of you? To suck someone else off while I fuck you? Let them touch you?"

Chris stomach flips. Answering this will reveal something he's not sure he wants to share. Because even though it's always his internal Zach's idea, they're still _his_ fantasies. Ultimately, he's responsible. But Zach deserves honesty, especially after tonight.

"Yeah," he admits. "Sometimes."

"How does that... Tell me," Zach says simply. And there's something in his voice, but it doesn't sound like caution or hurt anymore. For the first time since he asked about that moment, Zach's eyes meet his.

Chris kisses his fingers again, trying to think of an apt analogy. Because it's not some gang bang or free-for-all. Zach isn't just sharing Chris with others in his fantasies. He's in control, directing the action. He's orchestrating...

"It's like you're a conductor, and they're just instruments at your disposal. Like the clamps, or the cuffs, or any of the things in the chest. You start with them watching from far away, but as things heat up, you use them to intensify what I'm feeling. Actively bringing them closer, making me feel their presence more acutely. And then at some point, you have me strapped in some position and you're working my ass and my cock... But you can't be everywhere at once. So you have one of them come closer and tug on my nipple clamps or stick a finger in my mouth to suck. And you tell me how good I look and how much you love fucking me, but how much you _also_ like seeing my lips stretched around a cock. And then one is in front of me and you're urging me to take it in my mouth and you're groaning and fucking me harder and then mouths are everywhere your cock isn't...

"But it's all just fantasy, Zach. As soon as I come: poof! They're gone. And I'm just thinking of you again. There's no awkward waiting for them to dress and leave, or wondering what'll happen next time I see them; there's no thought of them at all. Because it's not them I want. They're just toys in your box. Which is a terrible way to think of real people. I don't think I could do that to them, much less us, but that's how the fantasy goes. It's just about being overwhelmed in that moment, and because it's fantasy, there are no repercussions."

Zach is caressing Chris' shoulders, soothing him. Chris realizes he got a little worked up, and a tad defensive, and makes himself relax back into the water. Zach isn't showing any signs of judgement. There's an intensity in his eyes, but he's calm. He frames Chris' face with wet hands and kisses him gently. Chris sighs and opens up under his mouth, drinking in the love he senses. Love. Comfort. Desire. Home.

"Thank you for telling me," Zach whispers as he breaks the kiss, moving to brush his lips over cheekbones and eyelids. "I understand. Sounds hot, actually."

Chris huffs a laugh. "I'm being serious."

"So am I." Zach kisses him again and then pulls back, stroking Chris' cheek as he studies his face. "I don't want you to feel defensive. You seem to forget, I'm the one who invited him. These may be your fantasies but I wouldn't be following through on them if I didn't find them appealing. I liked what we did tonight, and now that you've explained it, I'm not worried about the one aspect that gave me pause. And though he's not some faceless cock, it did feel like Ian was letting me use him as a tool to give you an experience. Judging from the offer he made as he left, he didn't mind. He'd do it again. And I like the idea of overwhelming you." Zach kisses the corner of his mouth as Chris takes a shuddering breath.

"Zach," Chris whispers, letting the words and kisses skim across him and sink into his skin. And even though Zach's talking about bringing Ian back, it feels so intimate. Not titillating or dirty. "Not soon though," he whispers, and then realizes his words are an agreement. Oh _god_.

"No. Not soon," Zach agrees, stroking his hair. "Just us for a while. I don't want to mess up our intimacy, either."

With that Chris surges forward, framing Zach’s face with his hands and kissing him hard. Because _that_ right there shows just how perfect this relationship is. Zach _gets_ him. All the crazy, disparate urges and needs. The kinky and the domestic. When Chris needs to be taken care of or taken apart. Or told he’s being an idiot. AND when Chris needs to be in charge and taken seriously and challenged intellectually. Zach not only accepts it all, he seems to _relish_ it. All the parts of Chris. Everyone else in the world only sees some subset of what Chris is. The part that Chris thinks they need or can handle. But Zach sees it all. Even the things Chris doesn’t realize are there. He shines a light in every dark corner, makes Chris _own_ it, and then wraps it all up in a blanket and gathers it to his chest like it’s the most dear, precious thing in the universe.

Zach makes a little sound in his throat as Chris shifts so he is above Zach, taking more control.

And Chris loves this, too. Their give and take. Chris’ mind always feels so clear after a scene that once he’s past the initial post-orgasm haze, he actually feels energetic. Zach is usually the one who is exhausted.

“Let me take care of you,” he whispers.

Zach moans, wrapping his arms around Chris’ back. “I don’t think I have enough energy for more.”

“No, just...let me wash you, too.”

Zach pulls away slightly and looks down at the bath water skeptically. Chris can read his exact thoughts in the slight raise of Zach’s eyebrow and barks a laugh.

“Oh my god, you don’t even want water that has minuscule parts-per-trillion amounts of his spunk in it touching your hair, do you?”

Zach is trying to glare, but even he seems to realize it’s ridiculous.

“Come on, caveman Zach. We’ll switch to the shower so you can wash him down the drain.”

“That’s so wasteful,” Zach complains, not denying at all that he is in complete agreement with the plan.

“We’ll let the grass in the dog run go brown as eco-penitence,” Chris says, helping him up. “Do I get to use my shampoo on you, in the interest of fairness?”

“No.” Zach answers simply, making Chris laugh again. He grabs Zach’s shampoo and bodywash from the side of the tub and leads Zach to the shower. The candles around the tub offer a muted glow and light the droplets on the glass walls like golden diamonds. They give just enough light for Chris to see the muscles of Zach’s back, the planes of his chest, and he turns off the water and reaches up to lather Zach’s hair. Zach’s eyes fall closed as Chris massages his scalp, careful to keep anything from dripping into Zach’s face. And Chris can’t stop watching Zach’s face as he draws his fingers out of Zach’s hair and let them drift down his neck and shoulders. He rubs some bodywash between his palms and rubs it along Zach’s chest and shoulders, down between his legs where Zach’s body is showing muted interest. He turns Zach, massaging his shoulders and feeling the tension there slowly melt under his fingers. Zach breathes harder as Chris moves his hands lower, washing his ass, though no lube ever ventured here. He languidly slides his fingers up and down Zach’s crack, his other hand bracing against Zach’s chest to hold him steady.

“Chris,” Zach murmurs, and he isn’t sure if it’s a plea or a warning. He wants to kiss Zach’s shoulder and hold him tighter, but there is soap on every inch of skin. With a sigh he turns the water back on to rinse them both.


	9. Bed... and plans

Billowing steam and two fluffy towels later, they are falling into clean sheets, wrapped around each other. The world has narrowed to the two of them. Chris feels only Zach’s warm skin and the cool sheets, smells only Zach’s shampoo and the star jasmine coming in through the open window, tastes only Zach’s toothpaste and the warm remnants of whiskey. Chris relaxes into the comfort of the bed. Tomorrow they will have to face the detritus in the living room and the reality of other people. Right now Chris can’t think of anything beyond Zach, the heavy, sleepy almost arousal between them, and what, if anything, he wants to do about it. As much as he loves doing the bondage play with Zach, he always feels the need for _this_ afterwards. Though _this_ could be anything from a slow languid fuck to a cuddle and doze. They’ve been together a year. Nakedness doesn’t necessarily translate to sex. Or _more_ sex in this case. But he savors these moments nonetheless. Just the feel of Zach’s skin against his and knowing he gets it as much as he wants. Well, as much as they can find evenings to stay together, which is more and more lately.

 

“Do you have any fucking idea how much I love you?” he whispers to Zach, combing fingers through his hair.

“Hmmm. I think so,” Zach answers quietly, tracing a line along Chris’ temple and cheek before cupping his face and kissing him again. “You’re actually really good at showing it, Chris. All the time. Not just when you let me do wicked things with you.”

Chris huffs a laugh into the kiss. He can feel lethargy slowly winning out over arousal for both of them. Finally Zach whispers, “I love you, too” against his lips, and then shifts to lay his head on Chris’ chest. Chris wraps his arms around Zach, kisses the top of his head, and waits for his breathing to even out. As wrecked as Chris is after their scenes, Zach is usually even more beat. Zach doesn’t get the jolt of a clear mind post-subspace. For him, the post-orgasmic haze combines with the not-in-charge-anymore drop and knocks him out completely. But it’s not happening now. Chris cards fingers through his hair to help him drift off, and when that doesn’t work, asks, “You okay?”

 

“Hmmm,” Zach agrees. “Just thinking.”

Chris stiffens, wondering if Zach still has doubts. But no, his words are a bit slurred and thoughtful, but he doesn’t sound upset.

“There’s something I’ve wanted to talk to you about for a while,” Zach says, deep voice rumbling through Chris’ chest. Chris relaxes, curious now. He resumes stroking Zach’s hair, straining to hear as Zach quietly continues, “Ask you. Two things, actually. Now may not be the time, though. And they aren’t related… well, they’re a little related. We could relate them. But we don’t need to do them both. Or either, yet.”

_What?_ Chris laughs at the ceiling, trying to parse Zach’s words. He seems _flustered_ , which is a far cry from how he was just an hour ago, and Chris drops another kiss on his head as Zach struggles for words.

“You’re adorable when you’re sex-addled. What do you want to ask me?”

Zach huffs against his chest and mumbles something unintelligible.

Chris shakes his head against the pillow, unable to stifle his silent laughter.

There’s more mumbling, and then “...a long time. I mean, a year is a _pretty_ long time. For me, anyway. And I don’t like the nights we aren’t together.”

A spike of adrenaline surges up Chris’ spine, and his laughter evaporates. If he’d made out the beginning, Chris might have known how to answer, but he’s not sure Zach means what it sounds like he means.

“You don’t like the nights we’re apart.” Chris is pretty sure he heard that right.

“Not really.”

“So… you want fewer of those?”

Zach finally looks up, resting his chin on his hand against Chris’ chest. “I want none of them.”

That… was what he thought he heard. “Are you asking me to move in with you?” And he’s positive the hope in his voice is not lost on Zach.

“No...”

Oh. Well shi—

“I mean, you _could_. Or I could move in with you. Or we could look for a place together that has more space. If you wanted.”

Chris can’t begin to stifle his grin. “You want to live together?”

“I want our lives commingled. When you say you’re going home, I want you to mean the same place I live. I want… everyone to know. I mean, we’re committed. It’s just the next step in being committed. But it also means…”

“It also means we don’t wonder if we’re spending the night, or if we’re going to get kicked out of bed, because there’s only one bed,” says Chris, grinning.

“Yes. That. We’ll just have to each find the strength to leave the bed when one of us has early meetings or shoots and the other doesn’t. It will be hard to leave you all warm and sleep rumpled, but I think I can finally do it.”

“Yes. Me, too.” Chris pulls him closer to kiss him. “Commingled, huh? What are your thoughts on book organization?”

Zach smiles. “Is Dewey decimal too hardcore?”

“You're asking the wrong man. Hardcore is my thing.”

“Don’t I know it.” Zach nips at his lip but then pulls back. And… it almost looks like he’s blushing. “So. The other thing. Well, it’s sort of a next step in commitment too, but of a different sort.”

Chris raises an eyebrow, waiting for Zach to continue.

“Well, it seems like we’re through the trial period where we take baby steps to see if we like it.”

“Yeah…” Hadn’t they just decided to move in together?

“And I love what we’ve been doing. I love having eye-hooks embedded in the underside of half the furniture in the house so I can literally restrain you anywhere and then clear it up in time for company. I love that the chest is portable. But it’s getting full. And I’ve been looking at some larger pieces of equipment. And a suspension system. I’m pretty sure a load-bearing swivel hook with an electrical pulley system in the living room ceiling would be difficult to camouflage during dinner parties.”

“Oh my god.” Chris shivers, and Zach definitely notices, judging by his smirk. The bastard. “So you want… what? To dedicate a space?” He can’t bring himself to say the word “playroom,” much less any of the scarier words for place-where-I-routinely-tie-up-and-fuck-my-boyfriend.

Zach shrugs. “If we’re rearranging our lives anyway.” His smile is almost shy, and Chris bites his lip.

Having a room… that means it really is a part of who they are, and not just something they do now and again. Chris loves the idea of bigger equipment and more ways for Zach to get creative, but he’s not sure if there are other implications.

As if reading his mind, Zach says, “We’re still us. I’m not going to go all Christian Grey on your ass and try to control every aspect of your life. It just means we won’t have to worry that your mom might drop by the morning after if we haven’t cleaned up.”

“You mean like tonight?” He shudders at the idea of anyone dropping in for coffee tomorrow. Luckily Zach’s friends aren’t typically morning people, or as spontaneous and forward as his family. But if they lived together... Katie dropping by on short notice is a definite possibility.

Plus, suspension…

He strokes Zach’s temple as he thinks. A warmth is growing in his chest. Because Zach has been thinking about moving in together. _Living_ together. In all the ways they would.

“You know that small bedroom across the hall from my master that I use as a gym? Well, if you moved in, we’d need a bigger gym. Maybe the room at the end of the other hall, by the door to the pool. Could free up that small bedroom for other uses.”

Zach grins and kisses him hard.


	10. Epilogue — Six Months Later

Chris pads down the hallway, yawning and scratching his belly through a stretched out white T-shirt. He finds his glasses on the arm of the sofa, next to a pile of Zach’s books he’d been looking at the night before. He leaves the one he’d finally decided to read on the side table and shelves the others, carefully interspersed between his own books in the bookcase they’d organized together.

Looking around the room, it is a mixture of their styles and possessions: Zach’s sofa, Chris’ bookcases, Zach’s entertainment system, a selection of art culled from both their collections. Somehow it all fits together and feels like home, more than it ever did when he lived here alone and everything was perfectly suited to his own taste.

The dogs approach lazily, happy for company but clearly already fed and watered. And dewatered, too. He scratches Noah’s ear and heads to the kitchen. There’s a bowl of cut fresh fruit on the counter, obviously meant for him, and coffee in the glass carafe — still warm but of unknown age. Chris grabs his phone, trying to remember Zach’s schedule for the day. Early meetings and then home for their date, if he remembers right. He, on the other hand, has nothing going for the day except for a few phone calls, Zach’s book, and the sunshine in the back patio.

He decides the coffee is fresh enough and pours a cup as he looks at the six o’clock appointment in his shared calendar. It’s blank, other than “Hold For Zach.” Normally, Zach would have changed the invitation to include more details by now — an address of where they were going or a reservation number. But it’s still blank, just as it was when Zach penciled this in a few weeks ago.

He pulls up the text app.

_— We still on for tonight?_

A minute later his phone chimes.

_— of course. y? something come up?_

_— No, just didn’t see any details in the calendar. We going out or staying in?_

_— in. left u instructions._

Instructions. Not details. Not information. Instructions. A shiver goes down his spine, and his dick twitches.

He finds the note with a rather lengthy, numbered list. He smiles at the detail, realizing that Zach has given this a lot of thought. But it all basically comes down to this: Zach wants him clean — _inside_ and out — limber, rested, and not overfed. He clearly has plans for tonight. And those are always good nights.

Chris texts back that he found the list and will be ready.

_— i’ll bring home food. something light. sushi?_

_— Perfect. And thanks for breakfast._

_— nw. oh, and joe sent me this…_

Up pops a photo of them leaving the Gala last night, holding hands. They are both in suits, relaxed, turned slightly toward each other to talk. Zach has this luminous smile.

Chris grins as he types back, _What did he say?_

_— that we’re giving him diabetes. meeting’s starting up again._

_— Okay. See you tonight. Love you._

_— <3_

He reads the numbered list over three times as he eats his fruit with some yogurt he retrieves from the fridge. He can guess, based on how Zach wants him to prepare, some of what he wants to do tonight. Shaving and enema means big toys, probably. Yoga means he’s going to be held in some awkward position, and Zach wants him comfortable. No touching his dick all day, the last instruction, means Zach wants him horny and thinking about this All. Damned. Day. He’s sure he’ll be gagging for it by the time Zach arrives and blushes just thinking of it.

There are still a lot of possibilities and no other hints. The pleasant anticipation growing in his gut is as visceral as his childhood excitement for Christmas. Suddenly he isn’t sure he’ll get any reading done, after all. Chris finishes his meal, cleans up after himself, and heads back to the bedroom. It's too early to start preparing now, but he's antsy. A short run will help clear his mind and relax his body.

Outside the air is perfect: just a bit chilly still, with the sun warming his skin. He keeps to the hills near his house, waving to neighbors here and there. He and Zach still like to run together when their schedules allow, but he appreciates these solo runs, too. Time to just let his mind drift as his body wanders the familiar streets. Normally he uses the time to work through things that are bothering him or character development for a project, but today he can only focus on how lucky he is. How content.

He gets home and does some crunches and planks, and then stretches in the back yard, finally laying down on a patio chaise with a large glass of water to cool off.

The rest of the day passes quickly. He knocks out the business calls first, grateful that he’s already prepped and he can make them without having to dress up or leave his patio. He’s been reviewing scripts for future projects, and goes over the order of preference for roles and projects with his agent, asking for meetings and readings to be set up before he has to leave for filming again in two weeks. He also requests the script for a film Zach had told him about. He goes over travel arrangements with his assistant and gets his calendar entirely too full, but that’s the nature of the beast. Demands on his time ebb and flow. As he finishes up the business calls and emails, he shifts to domestic overhead and the personal preparations detailed in Zach’s list. And just so he isn’t suffering the anticipation alone, he texts Zach the number before he does each one, in no particular order.

Zach doesn’t catch on at first, replying to the first two numbers with question marks, obviously too caught up in his meetings to give Chris’ _non sequiturs_ much thought. After the third, though, Chris receives a longer reply.

_— ur an ass. supposed to be concentrating. hard when i know exactly what you’re up to._

— _I have an ass. Speaking of, 8 & 9._

_— bastard_

He laughs all the way to the shower.

Only once, when he's passing the closed door of what they affectionately call the Rumpus Room, does his curiosity about the coming evening get the better of him. He tries the door, finding it locked. Whatever Zach has set up for tonight, he wants it to be a surprise. Chris smiles and doesn't look for the key.

He’s in a downward facing dog when the door opens at five o’clock and he hears from behind, “Oh my god. I should treat yoga as a spectator sport.”

Breath rushes out of him as he struggles for balance, shifting more of his weight to his feet. “Don’t make me laugh when I’m doing this. I feel ridiculous enough.”

“You don’t look ridiculous. You look very tempting,” Zach says, stepping up behind him and dragging his palm across Chris’ ass. “And your form is perfect,” he adds as an afterthought.

Chris pushes his ass into Zach’s hand and then straightens to standing, turning to wrap his arms around Zach’s waist under his jacket.

“Hi, baby,” he whispers into a kiss. “How were your meetings?”

Zach hums appreciatively. “Fine. I think I wore them down on most things.”

“It’s the eyebrows. No one can stand against their mighty weight.”

He feels the huff of a laugh as Zach deepens the kiss.

Chris pulls him closer and notices the tension in his shoulders. After a moment he pulls back a bit to look at Zach’s face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Zach gives him a soft kiss. “Just a little tired.”

“Hmmm.” Chris reaches up with one hand to card his fingers through dark hair. “We don’t have to do anything… demanding tonight. We could just stay in and watch a movie. I could take care of you.”

Zach laughs and leans forward, nipping at Chris’ lips. “No way. I made plans. And you always take care of me, baby. Even when it’s by letting me take care of you. I’ll be fine; I just need time to change gears, and maybe ask you about some things that happened in the meeting today. You’ve done more movies than I have; maybe you’ve heard of this before.”

“Let’s get some plates,” he says, taking the bag of of takeout from Zach and herding him toward the kitchen. “I’ll serve this up and you tell me what happened.”

Over miso soup and seaweed salad, Zach explains the details of the contract he’s been negotiating. Three clauses are giving them difficulty, but the first two are easy to hash out. Zach is visibly relaxing as Chris offers his input, offering examples from his own career. Finally, as they move to the sushi course, Zach describes his concerns regarding the nudity clause. And for someone who is so confident about his sexuality and his body, Zach can be vehement about gratuitous nudity in film. This would be the first time he’d do anything so frontal...

“Would it bother you?” he finally asks. “If I agreed to it?”

“Well, it would be really hypocritical of me if it did. After all, the world has seen my half-covered, shaved balls sliding down a windshield on the big screen.” Zach snorts and then takes a sip of beer to keep from choking “I say if it works for the character and the story, and it isn’t just to titillate, it’s fine. Anyway, your ass is at least as cute as Matt Damon’s, and what you’re contemplating is a lot less gratuitous than what I had to do for Trek.”

“You still had your underwear on in Trek. As did Zoe and the others. Wait, what do you mean _at least as cute_?”

Chris grins and takes a sip from his beer bottle, watching as Zach’s eyes darken and follow the movement. The atmosphere shifts, and Zach loosens his tie before reaching for another hamachi nigiri with his chop sticks.

“Seriously, though, I don’t think what you’re describing is going to make anyone take you less seriously as an actor. I mean, don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but don’t fret about it. It’s coming organically from the story. It’s not going to be seen as gratuitous. And as for me. Well, I don’t mind other people _looking_.”

Zach’s eyes darken more and gain a certain gleam. “I know that about you, actually.”

Now it’s Chris’ turn to nearly choke on his beer. “I didn’t mean… It’s just, people already think you’re gorgeous, Zach, and I’m sure men and women fantasize about you on a regular basis. You showing your ass while in character isn’t going to change that, and isn’t going to bother me as long as I know I’m the one you come home to.”

Zach doesn’t say anything, but he looks happy as he picks up another piece of sushi and reaches across the small table to feed it to Chris. They make it through the rest of the meal like that, saying “here, try this one” and feeding each other as much as themselves, until the food is gone and they’ve both spent an inordinate amount of time watching each other’s mouths. Chris feels satisfied but not full. The beer has relaxed him without dulling the edge of the sexual tension rising between them. Zach is eying him with more intent, now that the food is gone and the business part of their lives has been discussed. Chris licks hlis lips, and Zach seems to make a decision, glancing at his watch as if they had a schedule..

“I’ll do these later,” he says, picking up the plates and taking them to the sink. Chris follows with the beer bottles and bowls of soy sauce. As soon as he puts them down, Zach has him pinned against the counter, mouth exploring.

“Hi,” Chris almost squeaks, the anticipation of the day suddenly at the forefront of his brain, turning his knees to jello. Zach’s rumbling laugh is just this side of predatory, not helping at all with the whole knees situation.

“I’d planned to take a shower and get my head together before we got started,” Zach says against his neck, “but I’m suddenly feeling impatient to get you out of these pants, despite the way they cling to your ass.”

“Hmmm. Well, you smell good to me,” Chris says. “And you know how I feel about you being in a suit when I’m naked. Even with the jacket off. No need to shower or change for my benefit. Of course, your suit might thank you if you change first…”

“I Pined myself at lunch. It’s going to the cleaners anyway,” Zach answers with a biting kiss. Then he turns Chris and starts walking him backwards, never breaking the kiss. Chris whimpers, and the arousal he’s been fighting all day takes over, surging through him with every backward step toward that closed door of the Rumpus Room. When they get there, Zach holds Chris against the wall and continues to kiss him, hard lines of his body flush with Chris’. He blindly pulls the key out of the pocket of his slacks and unlocks the door, reaching inside to turn on the light. Only then does he turn Chris around and let him see inside.

the room is dark except for a single soft light in the middle illuminating the suspension system Zach has designed himself. They have tried it before, worked out the kinks, so to speak, and Chris feels his stomach flip at the thought of using it now that the technical aspects are no longer an issue. Zach stands flush behind him, gauging his reaction.

“Okay?” Zach whispers into his ear.

“Perfect,” Chris whispers.

“Good. Strip.”

He removes his T-shirt and yoga pants, folding them neatly as Zach removes his own shoes and socks and rolls up his sleeves. He's already rock hard, and can't wait to feel the combination of warm leather and cool silk against his skin. "Come here," Zach says softly as he spreads the harness across a small table. Chris sits, and Zach straps him into a combination of leather cuffs and harnesses and anti-gravity yoga fabric. When Zach flips the switch on the wall engaging the electric pulley system, Chris is pulled slowly toward the ceiling, tension increasing on the silky sling fabric and leather until he is suspended several inches above the table, swaying gently. His arms are secured behind his back. Cloth and leather straps support him under his shoulders and thighs, and his torso and knees are secured with a leather harness and cuffs. Like some pornographic marionette, he hangs with his legs spread wide and his knees slightly above his hips. He’s completely exposed from ass to cock. He’s upright, but with a flick of another switch he knows Zach can change the tension on the various restraints so that he’s parallel to the floor, facing down. His stomach flips now as Zach tests it and his weight shifts forward. He feels tension shift to different restraints as his weight is borne by different elements of the harness. Last time they did this, Zach fucked his throat, then spun him a half turn and pressed into his ass without any need to change the bindings. it had been fucking spectacular.

   

Zach meticulously checks all of the straps, trailing fingers over exposed skin and making Chris shiver.

"Okay?" he ask, and Chris nods awkwardly toward the floor. "Is it too tight anywhere?"

"No, it feels comfortable. I feel like I could stay like this for hours."

"I might just keep you in it for hours," Zach says with a smile, flipping the switch again to bring Chris back to an upright position, continuing to check that his weight is evenly distributed in this position as well. Chris watches Zach's face, tense with concentration, and feels a surge of intense love. And lust — he's positively thrumming with lust — but it wouldn't be half as hot, a _fraction_ as hot, without that underlying love. Zach looks up, somewhat startled by whatever he sees in Chris' expression, and leans forward to kiss him. The kiss is soft and warm and real, a delicious contrast to the hedonistic thrill the rest of his body is reacting to. And it's definitely reacting. Chris can feel his skin flush under Zach's attentive fingers. Zach ends the kiss, dragging teeth along Chris's jaw so he can whisper in his ear.

"You're leaking onto the wooden floor."

Chris groans. "Well," he says, voice low and gravelly, "my sexy boyfriend has me helpless and hanging from the ceiling. I'm not surprised."

Zach pulls back, admiring his handiwork with less scrutiny and more appreciation, circling Chris while still dragging fingers along bare skin, silky cloth, bare skin, leather...

"You look fucking fantastic," Zach whispers when he's standing behinds Chris, close enough that his breath tickles the nape of his neck. "Want to see?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, just slowly spins Chris until he's facing the wall with the large floor to ceiling mirror. Chris notices two plush chairs along with the reflection of himself strung up and spread wide, obscenely exposed and flushed and hard. He feels Zach’s hands on his hips, sees his face, taking in the reflection from over his shoulder, admiring his handiwork and Chris’ obvious reaction to it. Zach whispers, "I can't wait to open you up," and Chris shivers almost violently against his bindings.

But Chris can’t get past the chairs. As excited as he is already, those empty chairs are whispering some dark, sweet promise...

“Are we expecting company?”

“Hmmm," Zach hums thoughtfully. "I’ve made arrangements. One text and they can be sitting there watching...”

The way Zach’s voice trails off leaves an unspoken “and more” hanging in the air, and Chris cannot hide the way his dick twitches at that, or the shiver that runs up his spine. He’s so exposed, Zach can see everything. They haven’t done this since the first and only time. Zach has blindfolded and talked him through the fantasy, multiple times, always to mind-blowing effect. They’ve talked about it as an eventuality, what their “guests” would be allowed to do and not do (“No one else gets to fuck you, Chris. That’s just for me.”). They’ve negotiated all that in the hypothetical. But this is no hypothetical.

“Ian?”

Zach nods.

“And?”

“His partner.” Whom Chris hasn’t met yet because they keep having scheduling conflicts. And god, that really is approaching that fantasy of anonymous men watching. Or doing more.

“I've screened them both. They're clean. Ian swears they'll be discreet. Ian has proven he is, and Cole has actually done something like this in a club before. He drafted a non-disclosure agreement we all signed. I can text Ian right now and bring them both in to watch. Or I can just ask Ian in — Cole said he’s fine either way. Or I can tell them you're not up for this tonight. But what I’d really like to do,” Zach whispers, trailing fingers lower, along Chris' spread ass to where his balls hang heavy — and Chris can see them tracing the side of his sac in the mirror — “What I’d really like to do is blindfold you and invite them both in. And that way, you won’t know who is where. Who can see what. Who’s touching you.”

Chris moans at that, trying to imagine the reality of three men touching him at once. Suspended like this, pried open and exposed...there’d be room enough for everyone.

“What do you say?" Zach asks, kissing his jaw from behind. "What color are we?”

Chris closes his eyes and lets his head fall back on Zach’s shoulder, giving in to the feeling of being vulnerable and exposed and held in place. With Zach's warmth right behind him, even _that_ feels safe. He imagines being seen the way he just saw his reflection, strung up and hard. He imagines being played with, being overwhelmed, all under the supervision of Zach, warm and solid and loving.

He takes a shuddering breath.

“Green.”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Picspiration:  
> http://in-chargenet.tumblr.com/post/115531113014  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/242420392419376161/  
> http://backhomeblue.com/balls-steel/  
> http://guyswithshorthair.tumblr.com/post/79080995083  
> http://www.pourquisaime.ch/images/nipples.jpg  
> http://www.intporn.org/threads/hot-gay-porn-collection-update-daily.395737/page-47  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/158658978/close-gay-art-male-art-photo-print-by?ref=related-6  
> http://www.southafrica.to/people/Marriage/Gay-Marriage/Gay-Marriage-South-Africa.php  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/469429961132278702/  
> http://www.huffingtonpost.com/jeremy-helligar/why-i-prefer-side-by-side_b_5686747.html  
> http://www.crewmagazine.com/article/bottom-shaming/  
> http://www.yogiapproved.com/yoga/beginner-yoga-poses-for-men/  
> http://mormich.tumblr.com/post/131374757985  
> https://www.pinterest.com/allankeech/art-of-male-photography/


End file.
